Big Time Movie
The following is a "Movie" for the television series Big Time Rush (also known as BTR), starring Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr., and Logan Henderson, and co-starring Ciara Bravo, Tanya Chisholm, and Stephen Kramer Glickman. As of January 28, 2012, a total of 49 episodes have aired consisting of the first and second season. So far, some episodes of Season 2 have not aired on YTV in Canada. And Now it is A Hit Movie. Summery Big Time Rush is going to their first stop on their new Big Time Rush All Over The World Tour. Carlos has a spy dream about him and the guys rescueing a princess. He feels like it could come true but the guys confess him not. Landed at the airport, an M16 agent runs into the guys who is followed by Brittish agents. He switches up Kendall's backpack with the same exact backpack he's holding, so it's out of the hands of the secret agents. Soon, they try to get the backpack in hands when BTR is in their hotel. We find out that Kendall's backpack contains an evil gravitational device. When the secret agents run into their hotel room, the guys team up with Penny Lane, daughter of the kipnapped M16 agent by the bad guy, Atticus Moon. Inside her spy-van they promise to help her save her dad but still save their own world tour. Meanwhile, Katie tries to get her mom to date the royal Duke. After Ms. Knight discovers royalty's life she's in. The guys plan a meeting with Moon and quickly do their soundcheck. The world tour director wants to cancel the tour, Gustavo and Kelly try to save it but secret agents capture them to tell them what they know about BTR because everyone thinks they want to take over the world. The guys have their meeting with Moon, but escape along with Penny's dad and still holding the backpack. He plans how he's going to take down Moon but gets shot by a knock-out dart that Logan accidentally shoots. Meanwhile, Katie finds out that the royal Duke works for a toilet place. She makes a plan to not let her mom date him, but gets kidnapped by Moons spies. After getting a message form Moon, they find out they don't only need to save Katie, but also the world. Carlos tells the guys and Penny about how they saved the princess in their dream, and wearing tuxedo's they bust into Moon's castle in Penny's spy van. After taking down Moon and saving the world, the Brittish government help them save their world tour by entering in a helicopter. They kick off their world tour with 'Hard Day's Night,' followed by a their hit song Elevate. The movie ends with the guys leaving with Penny and her dad in the spy-van. Casts Main cast * Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt) - Kendall is the "proclaimed leader" of the group and is normal, understandable, and smart. According to Kelly in Big Time Audition, Kendall is tall, blond, and all eyebrows. Gustavo chose Kendall as his singer in Big Time Audition, but Kendall talked Gustavo into letting him, James, Carlos, and Logan become a singing group so he wouldn't have to leave his friends behind. Kendall was supposed to be the cliché bad boy of the band in the episode Big Time Bad Boy, but refused to succumb to a stereotype that didn't fit him (or any of the boys, for that matter). For example, in the episode Big Time Fever, Kendall is the only one in the band without "Hollywood Fever" because he is always a normal kid, and he is also the one who makes sure the guys remembers where their roots were when they had all changed from "Hollywood Fever" -- which they find out is actually just a term for home sickness. He is also known for himself ending up in awkward situations. For example, in the episode "Big Time Sparks" he would be caught with Jordin Sparks on all of the dates he sets up with Jo. In Big Time Concert, he is described as "The Complete Package", strong-headed, and hard to control. Kendall is dating Jo and they had their first kiss in "Big Time Concert." * James Diamond (James Maslow) - James is the pretty boy of the group who originally wanted to be a popstar. He is apparently obsessed with his hair and good looks and always keeps his lucky comb in his jacket and takes personal head shots of himself. According to Carlos in the episode Big Time Love Song, James always gets the girls: he declares himself the "pretty one." In the episode Big Time Dance James accidentally asks out several girls to the school dance in an attempt to help Logan ask Camille to the dance. All of the girls said they'd go with him. James is upset when Griffin's daughter Mercedes sequentially picks everyone else in the band to be her boyfriend (and summarily dumps each one shortly thereafter) but doesn't ever pick him. But after wards, he feels better when she admits she doesn't date anyone prettier than her. James is obsessed with bandanas and always suggests wearing them, as seen in Big Time Crib. As a result of his obsession, he has an alter ego called "Bandana Man", also seen in Big Time Crib; the costume consists of wrapping himself in several purple bandanas. According to various episodes, he thinks he is "the face", but this lessens after Big Time Jobs, in which when he fails a modeling job, he says to Katie (his assistant manager) in Minnesota he was "the face", and that he is now a "handsome grain of sand on an extremely beautiful beach". He, alongside Carlos, strives to be the "Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood", shown in Big Time Party. He is shown to get nervous before auditions (as seen in Big Time Audition when he tried stalling his audition, and in Big Time Break when he claimed to have butterflies in his stomach right before his movie audition) In Big Time Concert, he is described as extra pretty, having a solid voice, and being "driven beyond belief". * Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena Jr.) - Carlos is the jokester of them all and always wears his hockey helmet. His dad is a cop who takes his job seriously and has gone through sensitivity training nine times. Carlos has never had a real girlfriend, although Mercedes Griffin forced him to be one of her short-lived "boyfriends" in the episode Big Time Demos. Carlos seems to be very easygoing, and whenever the others start to get into a fight, he suggests thinking "happy thoughts about kittens", as seen in Big Time Audition. He strives to be, alongside James, the "Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood", as shown in Big Time Party. Carlos also thinks being carried by Freight Train, Gustavo's huge new bodyguard, is "kinda fun." In Big Time Concert he is described as energetic, a good dancer, and "wearing a helmet for no apparent reason". * Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson) - Logan is the sensible one in the group. He is also the smart one of the group but panics under pressure. Whenever the others are doing something bad and they tell him to join them, he always says "I've gotta get new friends", as in the episode Big Time Audition, but still joins them afterward. Logan seems to like Camille, an actress also living at the Palm Woods. It was initially unclear if Logan knew about Camille's deep crush on him, but when she kissed him pretending it was for an audition for One Tree Hill, he said he was pleasantly surprised. Logan returned her crush, Camille being quick to forgive him when he attempted to be with her and Mercedes Griffin at the same party (Mercedes having forced him to be one of her short-lived "boyfriends", just as she had with Kendall and Carlos). When they had a school dance, Logan's first choice for a date was Camille. She, however, stated that she wished to be asked in a more memorable way. After several failed attempts, Logan showed up on a "horse" (Kendall and James in costume), and she finally agreed to be his date to the dance. Logan has a learner's permit. He is the most level-headed and realistic of the four and always sees the downside to the others' schemes. In Big Time Concert, he is described as "the smart one", and indecisive. It's also stated in 'Big Time Mansion', that he like cats. In Big Time Concert, Logan said that he wanted to be a doctor on the show. * Katie Knight (Ciara Bravo) is Kendall's precious little sister who sometimes helps the boys out. For example, in Big Time Break, when Kendall is the only one (out of the whole band) that still is determined to win the affection of a girl named Jo, Katie found out Jo was lying about having a boyfriend when she overheard a phone call between Jo and her mother. Katie revealed this to Kendall and helped him get a date with Jo. After the events in episode Big Time Dance, to Jo's surprise, Kendall revealed he thought that they were together, and now they are indeed a couple. Katie is always shown to have more tricks up her sleeve than her mother, who is portrayed as being very naive with regard to Hollywood machinations. Katie is bossy, clever and tricky, which is a big help when getting involved in the boys' plans. She is like Megan from Drake and Josh in many ways. *Mrs. Knight (Challen Cates) is the mother of Kendall and his little sister, Katie. She is a very nice mother who doesn't get mad that easily (shown in Big Time Audition) and as shown in Big Time Dance, is sensitive about dating. * Gustavo Rocque (Stephen Kramer Glickman) - Gustavo Rocque is a world-renowned record producer who meets the boys in Minnesota and offers Kendall a chance to come to Los Angeles with him, when Kendall turns the table around and convinces him to bring the others too. Gustavo was previously successful but hasn't had a hit in nine years, and believes the boys are his ticket back to the top. He is cliché, mean and always has a frown on his face while the boys are performing, even when he likes the song. In the episode Big Time Crib, he states that "All talent, are dogs" and calls them that; he also calls the boys "monkey dogs." Even so, when he tells the boys that a song wasn't as good as he wanted it to be, they always manage to call his bluff. He admits to liking the boys after dealing with an absolutely perfect boy band that he hated because they were so perfect, despite in Big Time Video, he briefly whispers to himself, "I hate those dogs" when they steal the set of their video for theirs. When the boys were house-sitting his mansion, they wrecked the house and had Kendall's mom clean it up (but not fully). Gustavo then accidentally wrecks his own house, but nevertheless tells the boys he likes them afterwards. Gustavo is seen to have serious anger issues and his blood pressure can skyrocket. An example is in Big Time Audition when he breaks a tea cup to pieces and destroys a few things outside after Kendall rejects his first offer. Other Casts *Challen Cates as Jennifer Knight *Emma Lahana as Penny Lane *Melissa Roxburgh as Princess *Emily Holmes as MI6 #2 *Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright *Gerard Plunkett as Duke of Bath *Olivia Steele-Falconer as Niece of Sandwich *Teach Grant as Concert Promoter *Jaime Callica as Concert Sound Technician *Lissa Neptuno as Hotel Clerk *Eric Freilich as Passerby / Driver *Vince Rizzi as Hotel Staff Member *Denis Corbett as Passerby (uncredited) *Yolanda Corbett as Tea Room patron (uncredited) Film Location